


Five people you meet in heaven

by wilhelms



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. I am posting here some of my one shots. Anne Beauchamp dies and remembers her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five people you meet in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for any grammar or lexical mistakes.   
> Thank you for reading.

They say that you know when you are going to die, that you can feel it, some just a minutes before they do, some sooner, they suffer longer but for her, for Anne it was different. “I will meet you soon, again, my Love” she prayed, prayed for months, she was 63 “I´m too old for this world, You should have taken me sooner, long, long time ago. I have been here for so long, alone” she prayed, prayed for Death to come, prayed for meeting the God, prayed for meeting her husband and daughters. Her family, her mother and father who she lost as a child. For her, the anxious nights of her nurse were the happiest, she fell into fever and she saw things, perhaps the creations of her sickness but for her, for her those were visions. These were ghosts that have been hunting her for so many years.

Her husband Richard, offering her his hand and just when she was about to touch it, he disappeared, leaving the tears in her eyes. “Richard” she whispered. She was the only person who still called him Richard and he loved it, for everyone he was Warwick, the lord, the commander but for her, he was still Richard, that cheeky young boy she once met. He did manage to break her heart several times but he always came back, with presents or with his illegitimate daughter. What could she do, she wanted to hate her and yet it was impossible to hate such a precious creature that so strongly resembled her father. 

She thought of Isabel, her Isabel, her daughter, the one that she made to be just like her, when she was little, she would dress her in the best clothes, making her her company, letting her follow her everywhere. He hair always done in braids and she would even do them herself. “My Princess, My beautiful, beautiful Princess” she kissed her hair. She could remember the smell of her hair, the touch, how silky they always were, her little girl. “I´m coming, my sweet girl” she whispered, her lungs slowly giving up. 

Annie, her little knight, she would always beat the boys, not letting anyone win. She would stand up and fight. “She is more like a boy than a girl, Richard! Not many boys can keep up with her, I don´t know what we are to do with her” and her husband would laugh, he wished for a boy and here she came, their little fighter. She wished she did never let her down, she wished her daughter Queen would forgive her and when she was the Queen Elizabeth of York, she always remembered her own daughter. “God bless you, child. I hope the crown is not too heavy” like it was for my daughter, my girl. “Annie” she said in her last breath and this time, the hand that was offered to her, didn´t disappear, it was steady and strong like her husband´s . 

"Five people that you meet in heaven" he smiled as the bodies behind him came closer, there they were. Her husband, her daughters, her parents. "You are in peace, now. It is over"


End file.
